Discutiendo con los Cullen
by XxXHermione WeasleyXxX
Summary: Post-Amanecer. Oh, Jacob haría cualquier cosa por Nessie. Sí, pero eso no significa que convivir con tus enemigos naturales sea algo sencillo... Serie de Viñetas.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary**: Post- Amanecer. Oh, Jacob haría cualquier cosa por Nessie. Sí, pero eso no significa que convivir con tus enemigos naturales sea algo sencillo... Serie de Viñetas.

* * *

**~Discutiendo con Los Cullen~**

**Privacidad**

Mi amiga no paraba de gruñir ante cada una las preguntas que le hacía.

Cállate, Jacob.

- ¡Pero si es cierto, Bells! ¡Nunca me dejas estar a solas a Nessie! –protesté – ¿Qué es lo que crees? ¿Qué le daré un beso apasionado en la oscuridad del bosque justo a la mitad de la cacería?

Bella, Edward y yo habíamos salido de caza ese día junto con Nessie

En el plan original, los que iríamos al bosque éramos solamente Nessie y yo, pero parece que _ciertos padres sobreprotectores _estaban decididos a vigilar a toda costa a hija…

… Y a todas horas.

Cuando la chica de cabellos cobrizos me preguntó si podía ir con ella a cazar un puma, su madre dijo "_Mejor ve con tu padre. Él es un experto cazando pumas_"

- ¡Por supuesto que no creo eso! Es sólo que… Renesmee es nueva en esto de cazar animales grandes y… ¡Edward es la persona más indicada para enseñarle!

- Sí, seguro –ironicé – Bella, sabes que eres muy mala mintiendo.

- ¡No estoy mintiendo!

- De hecho, sí. Lo estás haciendo ahora mismo.

Ella suspiró.

- Supongamos que tienes razón.

- No tengo que suponer nada –repliqué –Yo_ sí _tengorazón.

- Vale, la tienes –admitió- Pero lo que quiero decir es que eso no significa que eso no significa que desconfíe de ti.

- ¿Ah no?- pregunté con escepticismo.

- No.

- ¿Entonces por qué no me dejas ir con ella?

- Es muy pequeña todavía.

- ¿Y…?

- Puede lastimarse.

Rodé los ojos.

- ¿Estás diciendo que puedo lastimarla?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Pero alguien más puede hacerlo!

- No lo permitiría.

- Lo sé.

La conversación ya me estaba exasperando.

- ¡Demonios, Bells! Ya basta. Exijo que me digas por qué no nos permite estar a solas

- ¿Y tú para qué quieres estar a solas con ella?

Alcé una ceja.

- ¿Un poco de privacidad es mucho pedir?

- No. Pero no veo para qué la quieres.

- ¿Y se supone que debo tener un motivo para tener privacidad?

Se encogió de hombros

- Yo supongo que debe haber uno si tanto así lo quieres.

- ¿Quieres una buena razón? ¡Te voy a decir una buena razón! ¿No te parece que es incómodo estar con ella cuando hay una media docena de chupasangres observándote?

- No.

- Ya. Y supongo que a ti te encanta tener público cuando te pones cariñosa con Edward a la noche.

- ¡Jacob!

- ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!

- ¡Es diferente! –parecía a punto de asesinarme – Tú y Renesmee no… no… no hacen _eso_ todavía.

- ¿Todavía? ¿Es este tu consentimiento de que podré hacerlo algún día?

- ¡NO! –rugió

- Vale, vale. –acepté –¡Era una broma!

Sin embargo, Bella no parecía estar muy segura de eso.

- La próxima vez que hagas la mínima insinuación de… estar de esa forma con Renesmee –masculló- juro que te decapitaré.

- ¡Caray, Bells! No hay por qué ser tan extremista. ¡Lo único que te pido es un momento a solas con ella! –exclamé –No es como si fuera a aprovechar eso para pedirle casamiento. Si así eres ahora, cuando apenas es una pre-adolescente, no quiero saber en lo que te convertirás cuando alcance el tope de su crecimiento.

- ¡Ese mismo es el problema!

- ¿Uh?

- Los ojos de Bella se volvieron serios de repente.

- No quiero perderla tan pronto –admitió –Crece demasiado rápido.

Hice una mueca.

- ¿Crees que te la estoy robando?

- ¿Qué? –sacudió su cabeza –No, no quiero decir eso.

- Entonces… –fruncí el ceño – ¿a qué te refieres?

- Es complicado –suspiró –No digo que sea tu culpa. Solamente no puedo acostumbrarme a la idea de compartirla con alguien más.

- ¿Compartirla? –No entendía a qué diablos se refería. A pesar de que me resultaba difícil mantenerme alejado de Nessie, nunca había pensado en ello como si estuviera tomando turnos para estar en su compañía.

- Suena egoísta. Lo sé –murmuró – Pero yo siempre la vi como _mi _bebé. Mi Renesmee.

Entendí al instante a lo que se refería al instante. No podía negar que yo también la veía de esa forma.

- No creo que sea egoísta – discrepé –Solamente que eres un poco posesiva.

Ella rió.

- Vale –dijo con una sonrisa – ¿Te parece bien si vamos a buscar a Renesmee? Ya debieron terminar con el puma y estoy segura de que Edward y yo podremos ir a otra parte del bosque para dejarlos solos al menos unos minutos.

- Wow ¿De verdad, Bells? –ella asintió – ¡Fantástico! Ya comenzaba a preguntarme cuántos años pasarían antes de que pudiera acercarme a ella sin tener que sentirme observado por alguien –dije con una sonrisa triunfante.

Ella rodó sus ojos y, a continuación, nos encaminamos en la dirección por donde Edward y Nessie habían desaparecido.

– Gracias, suegrita –susurré, ganándome otro gruñido por parte de ella.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Nuevo fic. Esta vez una serie de viñetas :D**

**¿Les gustó?** **¿Me dejarían un review?**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**


End file.
